1. Field of the Invention
Suction catheters and catheter cleaning equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When utilizing a suction catheter in connection with treating a patient, problems are sometimes encountered in holding the catheter in an appropriate receptacle and in keeping the catheter clean between uses. No satisfactory holder which preserves the cleanliness of the instrument is available at a reasonable cost. Various receptacles have been used for holding the catheters, but they are expensive or are not susceptible of use as a cleaning vessel. Generally exemplary of the state of the art for catheters are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,161,261; 2,173,527; 2,727,508; and 3,419,009. Generally exemplary of the art of catheter receptacles are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,120,549 and 3,154,080.